


24. Ropes

by TheMagicWord



Series: There's something I want to try... [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: It's Louis's turn to suggest something.





	24. Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo* this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings and some requests.
> 
> *I failed on the NaNo thing, but I'm going to write 30 anyway.

“Do I get one?” Louis asked. 

“One what?” Harry was bending down to take a roast chicken out of the oven, Louis leaning back against the counter drinking a beer. 

“A kink. A fantasy. A ‘just something I wanted to try’?” 

Harry bumped the roasting dish against the oven door and the chicken slid wildly before he managed to correct it. He pushed it back in the oven and shut the door. When he turned to Louis, he was flushed, but Louis wasn’t sure if it was the suggestion or the heat from the cooker. 

“Yeah,” he said, pushing one hand back through his hair. “That would be… yeah. Do you  have… like, have you…” 

“You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you, Harold,” Louis said and saluted him with his beer. 

 

"Where did you even get this?" Harry asked, fingering one of the four connected soft ropes Louis had set out on the bed. 

"Remember when I got you that vibe?" Louis gestured at Harry's bedside drawer. "The company emails me like every single day. Most of them I delete but then this  came up and..." Louis got instantly hard, is what actually happened. So fast it was almost painful. He'd placed the order immediately, before he could talk himself out of it. 

"What's it called?" Harry was sliding his hand into one of the four loops, his cheeks pink. 

Louis coughed. "Hogtie. Horrible, innit?" 

Harry barked out a laugh. "God. So I..." 

"Lie on your belly and I put it around your wrists and ankles." Louis gnawed at a bit of dry skin on his lip. "What do you think? We don't have to if you--" 

Harry clambered off the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "No, I want to. I definitely want to." 

 

"Fuck," Louis said. 

He'd pictured this, had been picturing it since he'd first got the email. The website illustrated it with a photo of a woman in red lace underwear looking sort of casually disinterested, as if she just happened to find herself trussed up on a bed, but was reading an email on her phone just out of shot. Harry did not look like that. 

Harry had been whimpering and writhing since Louis had slipped the first loop over his left wrist and pulled his right arm back a little for the second. The loops weren't tight and the ropes were long enough that Harry wasn't painfully stretched or restricted, but it made his triceps bulge and his back and shoulders looked fucking incredible. 

"Bend your legs," Louis said, his voice raspy. 

Harry's feet came up and Louis slid the loops around his ankles, the four ropes making a cross over Harry's arse. Harry whimpered again and humped the bed a little. 

"Hey," Louis said, reaching over to tap his hip. "None of that." 

Harry's back arched and he pressed his forehead into the mattress instead, groaning. Louis could already see sweat beading at Harry's hairline and Louis had hardly even touched him yet. 

"What are you going to do?" Harry said, his voice muffled against the sheets. 

Louis had only had one thing in mind from the second he'd seen the photo. In fact, he'd ended up reading the reviews to see what else the hogtie could be used for because his brain just would not shift. So he had a few other ideas for the future. But now he was going with his original plan. 

"Wait and see," he said now, sliding his hands up the backs of Harry's thighs and pressing his fingers into his hips. He ducked down and followed the same route with his mouth, licking and biting. He'd only just reached the crease of Harry's right thigh, when Harry groaned, "Fuck, Lou, I'm gonna come." 

Louis laughed, looking up, even though he could only see the long line of Harry's back, shoulders still flexing against the restraints. "I haven't even done anything yet." 

"I know." Harry shifted his hips against the bed again and Louis pinched his thigh. "I don't know why it feels so--" 

Harry yelled out as Louis dipped his head and licked over Harry's hole. He figured if Harry was so desperate anyway, he'd better get on with it. Harry's arse shifted up again and Louis gripped his thighs to hold him down as he flicked his tongue over Harry's rim, ignoring his own straining cock. He - or Harry - could deal with that later. 

"I can't--" Harry gasped, arching up again. "I need--" 

Louis pushed a finger in alongside his tongue and groaned as Harry came all over the bed. 

"Fucking hell," Louis said, once he'd crawled up alongside Harry. 

Harry's fringe was stuck to his damp forehead, cheeks flushed pink, eyes bright. "Let me out so I can suck you off." 

Louis laughed, sitting up to undo the restraints. "Best twenty quid I ever spent." 

  
  



End file.
